Kagami Spanks Kuroko
by Imitatia
Summary: Kagami is angry that Kuroko went to Aomine for advise for his basketball before the yousen game. Kuroko can't help but be annoyed with Kagami kun's anger and opens his mouth that makes Kagami even more angry. Kuroko gets spanked


"GOD DAMMIT I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"K-Kagami kun…I- I'm sorry"

….To be quite honest, I don't know why Kagami Kun is so upset with me right now. All I did was get some help from Aomine kun before the game with Yousen.

"I didn't expect you to get this angry Kagami kun…. I only got some practice time with Aomine kun, why is that so bad?"

"ONLY?! Oh okay, I totally understand, you ONLY went to another team member to teach you basketball and you ONLY practiced with Aomine instead of practicing with your partner in the game. Oh I'm sorry Kuroko WHY THE FUCK am I so mad? WHY WON'T YOU THINK FOR YOURSELF YOU IDIOT!"

"I didn't want to interfere with your practice Kagami Kun…Aomine kun doesn't have anymore games this season so he could afford to practice with someone like me. "

"How am I supposed to know what to do at a game if I don't even know what YOU'RE gonna do at the game?! We're teammates Kuroko, you can't just show up at a game and expect me to go along with every play that you do. You need to learn how to communicate with the team beforehand!"

…I really don't like it when he yells at me, I can feel myself start to get annoyed with him and I don't know how to keep it in.

/whispers to myself/"geez you're so annoying"

"what?"

/d-did he hear me?/

"what? I didn't say anything Kagami kun."

"No, I know you did, and I wanna know what the fuck you just said loud and clear."

"I-…..I said that you're being very annoying today" -uh oh, I've seen Kagami Kun angry a couple times so a know the levels of his anger…on a scale of 1-10 his face was probably a 7.5

It was silent in the locker room for a second and I thought that I should just leave without saying anything.

Mainly because the silence made everything more intimidating than it should be.

I grabbed my things quickly and headed for the door. Right then Kagami Kun jerked my arm and slammed me by one of the lockers.

"You obviously don't know how to talk to your team mates properly Kuroko."

He was talking through gritted teeth and my wrist which he was grabbing on to started to hurt.

"Kagami kun please let go, it hurts! I promise I'll never practice with Aomine kun alone okay?"

"Oh I'm sorry Kuroko, I can't understand what your saying over how annoying I am."

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to put it that way. Please just let go of my wrist, it hurts."

I look into his eyes to try to figure out what he's thinking because the room became quiet again.

"I guess pain is the only way to get you to be sorry now."

"what? what are you saying Kagami kun, stop acting weird."

the next thing I know I'm being pulled over Kagami kun's knees and I feel him unbuckling my belt.

"Kagami kun, what are you doing?"

"what does it look like I'm doing? You're going to get spanked because of that mouth of yours"

/Did he just say spank? no no no no this can't be happening/

"Stop, Kagami Kun I'm not a little kid- " - before I could finish my sentence Kagami pulls down my uniform and my rear end is completely exposed to him.

/This has got to be the most embarrassing thing ever/

"I'm going to spank you until you can't sit down. You better prepare yourself Kuroko."

/SPANK! SPANK!/

Kagami kun's palm meets both my cheeks repeatedly. I feel a sharp pain every time his hands come down and I can't help but let out a tiny cry for every hit.

At first I kept on squirming around trying to get out of the spanking but I noticed that Kagami kun's palms would come down even harder every time I tried so I've learned to just keep still until it was over.

"Dammit my hands are starting to hurt"

"Does that mean it's over? Can I put my belt back on now?"

"oh right, you had a belt, I'll use that now. Stand up and put your hands against the lockers."

"Kagami Kun I've already learned my lesson, and this is really embarrassing, I feel like a little kid"

"Put your hands against those lockers or I'm gonna spank you in front of everyone"

"I really can't take anymore Kagami kun, the places you've hit me really sting."

"I'm not gonna say this again . . or I'm going to drag you over to the gym and spank you there. Would you rather have that to happen?"

"n-no…" I had to obey what Kagami Kun told me to do and I put my hands against the lockers. God how embarrassing could this get? I'm getting spanked by my teammate AND I'm crying over some spanking.

"Stick it out more so that it's easier to hit Kuroko."

I do as I'm told, at this point I've decided to just go along so that this would be over already.

I hear the belt swinging down and it whips me right on my left cheek. I've already been spanked by Kagami kun by hand so the pain of the belt is now doubling up on me.

/Spank! Spank! Spank!/

"hng, ow, ah!" I let out a cry every time the belt meets my exposed area. How long is this going to last?

Several whips later, Kagami kun finally stops.

"alright Kuroko, that better have taught you a lesson. If you pull another stunt like this one, I won't hesitate to put you over my knees again."

I pull my pants up and sit down on the bench to pick up my belt form the floor but I'm soon forced to stand up because the stinging pain I just felt was beyond expected.

"I told you I was gonna spank you until you couldn't sit down."

"what am I supposed to do when I need to sit down during practice?"

"Ain't my problem that you had to be spanked"

I was smart enough to not say anything back to him. I couldn't afford to give Kagami kun anymore reason to spank me.

…."well I'm going to go home now"

"Didn't you come with your bike today?"

"Yeah? why?"

"how are you getting home with a bike if you can't even sit down?"

I see Kagami kun's smirk from the corner of my eyes.

"well, have a nice ride~" he goes for the door and gives me a friendly slap as he passes by me. However it doesn't really feel "friendly" at this moment.

"asdfhjk ow!"


End file.
